


Making a Statement

by Enigma_Griffin



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat needs rescuing, Blood, Fight Scene, Flug's a badass, Minor Character Death, paperhat if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Griffin/pseuds/Enigma_Griffin
Summary: Black Hat and Dr. Flug drop off a weapon and their situation goes from bad to worse.





	1. Chapter 1

Black Hat had been in bad situations before.

He lived a long time, he's seen, dealt with, and destroyed a lot of things. 

And let's be honest, this isn't the first time he has been stood up on a weapon's drop. In this business there was always the option that someone would flake, or get cold feet and not show up. Sometimes the fools would realize just before it became too late that making deals with a devil sometimes didn't end well.

Then there was the second option.

There's always an idiot who thought he could pull a fast one on him.

Thats a situation that never ended well.

But when the hooded figure dropped from the fire escape onto the meeting spot, nearly startling Flug onto the concrete, he decided to give the customer the benefit of the doubt. Whoever this was had an obvious flair for the dramatic, even if they were a half hour late. This was a customer that wanted to make a statement

And half of evil was about trying to make a statement

"You're late." He started

The customer merely stared. "Do you have the piece?" They asked. Not giving the demon an inch.

"I assume you have the money." 

They pulled a bag out of their cloak (who still wore cloaks at this day and age,so old fashioned) and tossed it at black hat's feet.

He sneered at it and jerked his head for Flug to pick it up, before reaching into his pocket for the item.

It was a laser sight for some sort of weapon. Something out of one of the older catalogs, before they started spending more time on weapons of destruction. 

"Catch." He tossed the piece to the figure who snatched it without a thought.

Flug passed him the bag of money and after a quick inspection he slipped it into one of his pockets.

"This will be the perfect part to finish my weapon." the customer said, beginning to fiddle with something under his cloak.

"Thank you for your business." Black Hat responded cordially, turning to leave the alleyway.

"Not so fast there."

The figure turned a bow directly at Black Hat's chest.

And this was why Flug would never make a weapon's drop alone.

Black Hat eyes widened then crease deeply. He could hear the scientist behind squeak and shift away before regaining his posture.

"A bow?" Flug asked, confusion edging his voice. "That's your secret weapon."

"It's an elegant weapon." the villain (or was he a hero now?) said. "A more elegant death than you deserve."

Flug stared incredulously at them. This is ridiculous. Deep inside he felt a laugh beginning to grow. "A bow?" he asked again before sputtering into a chuckle. This is ridiculous. He had seen black hat take entire teams of heavily armed soldiers down in a second. there was a time where someone literally unloaded their handgun into the demon, not missing their target once. Black Hat barely broke his stride as the bullets hit him. Monsters (sometimes of Flugs own creation) had tried to take him down, every single one of them ended with a Black Hat glaring at their corpse. 

And this idiot thinks they can take him down with a bow.

The simple laughter grew into a guffa. This was too funny. He bent over from laughing so much. As Black Hat started to make the same realization, the corners of his mouth began to turn. His rich chuckle started a little lower than Flugs, but grew into a devious laugh that seemed to resonate with the walls of the alleyway.

"What's so funny?" The cloaked figure demanded, anger twinging at the question.

"Well for starters, It's ancient!" FLug sputtered, barely getting enough air to say the statement. "there is a reason gunpowder was invented."

The cloaked archer tensed at the harsh comment but made no response.

"I would think," he continued, "If you could afford our services, you could at least afford something a little more technologically  advanced than a string and a stick."

"I think you'll see how 'technologically advanced' my 'ancient' weapon can be." 

He shot the arrow.

Around Black Hat time began to still. He had done this many, many times before. He lazily watched the arrow begin its journey and made a split second decision. He could entirely dodge the arrow, span the distance and destroy the little bastard before he could even wonder what happened.

But that wouldn't make a statement.

Besides, if he moved out of the way, the arrow would hit Flug, and then who knows what would happen. Instead, Black hat shifted to the side so the arrow would only hit his shoulder.

He wanted to watch the twerps face when he pulled it out and crushed it before crushing the shooter.

The second the arrow hit his shoulder he knew he had miscalculated. Time suddenly slipped from him suddenly feeling too slow and too fast all at once, his senses heightened but he couldn't move, he could only stare in shock. The force shoved him back to a knee, his hand reaching over to the wound. A cold feeling began to spread over him radiating from the arrow, a painful, debilitating cold. in front of his eyes, a small puddle of blood began to form on the concret.

He gritted his teeth and reached to pull the arrow out. He gave a tug and gasped at the sensation. THe arrow had gone clean through his shoulder. He blinked and tried phasing out of it, tried to shift himself around the arrow as he had done so many times before. 

Nothing happened. The arrow stayed lodged in him.

Black Hat realized he couldn't even feel, let alone move his entire arm.

He slowly rose to his feet, pain giving way to rage as he glared down the archer.

This time the cloaked figure didn't hesitate. A second arrow flew towards Black hat, but this time, time didn't slow for the demon.

It hit him in the thigh, causing him to crumble to the pavement.

He couldn't move.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug fixes the problem.

Black Hat couldn't move.

This couldn't be happening.

 

He heard the shooter start chuckling and grimaced.

Then he heard a blast overhead. A grunt of pain.

He jerked his head slightly behind him and caught a glimpse of a very angry but still slightly terrified Doctor. Even the immense pain couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Flug approached steadily, firing shot after shot, until he stood in front of his boss's body.

The archer scrambled to recover, a shot glancing off his forearm, the next shot missing millimeters from his head, and rushed to notch another arrow.

He fired.

Two shots rang out in rapid succession. The first hit the arrow dead on shattering it in a explosion of wood shards and electricity. the force reverberated around the tight corridor and caused Black Hat to cringe against the explosion. 

As the dust cleared slowly and drifted down to the ground, Black Hat opened his eyes and found where the second blast had hit.

the archer swayed where he stood, as if their lifeless corpse couldn't even believe it was dead before crumpling to the dust around him.

Black Hat could hear FLug breathing heavily above him and wondered for a second if this was his first kill.

And then the pain kicked in.

He grunted, trying to stand before collapsing back to the ground. "Flug." He grunted, the energy and anger lost from behind the call

Flug kept staring at the point where the archer went down.

"Flug get your ass over here now." Black Hat growled dangerously. It was a tone he specifically reserved to get Flugs attention and it was enough to shake him out of his stupor.

"Boss- oh god." he started Black Hat was laying on his back, one gloved hand gripping the arrow wound sticking out of his shoulder. one of his knees was bent, the arrow in his thigh still straight through it, the point nearly a inch out the other side. a pool of black blood had already started dripping from it.

Black hat began to struggle back to a sitting position and Flug raced to his side, trying to prop him up.

"Sir, are you, what's- why-"

"get this damn thing out of my shoulder." He ordered harshly

Flug reached forward then hesitated  "Pulling out the arrow will only cause the bleeding to start again, and I not that kind of doctor, sir" he started "maybe a hos-"

The gloved hand that was previously was resting on his wound, snatched the collar of Flug's shirt, dragging him closer to Black Hat's face "A hospital?" He hissed, "Where you about to suggest a hospital?"

"n-n-n-no sir!"

"Get. This. Thing. Out." He ordered punctuating each syllable with a shake.

"O-o- of course!"

Black Hat released him and Flug nearly fell back to the ground. He shook it off and began inspecting the arrow. Well it was a good thing he had brushed up on his medieval history.

Flug snapped the feathers off of the arrow and positioned his hand to pull the arrow the rest of the way through his shoulder. If the thing had any sort of barbs on the shaft, it cause far less injury, as well as less pain, going with the grain then against.

"This may hur-"

"Just do it Flug"

Flug took a breath and pulled. It wasn't a clean pull by any means, he only pulled half of it through in the first tug, but readjusted fairly quickly, finally dragging it the rest of the way. He could hear a faint chipping and scraping sound and looked over to see Black Hat had clawed into the concrete, turning it to rubble in his grip.

Blood started pouring freshly from the wound and his basic first aid training kicked into gear. He pulled off his lab jacket and ripped off one of the sleeves. he quickly tended to the wound and  tried to wrap it as securely as he could on the shoulder.

"Put pressure on this." he ordered absentmindedly, busying himself with ripping the rest of the jacket. 

Flug turned his attention to the arrow, intricate carvings were drawn around the shaft and the tip as well as most of the shaft seemed to have some sort of chemical residue on it. he snapped the tip off and inspected the sharp point, losing himself in the possibilities for a second.

"Flug."

He glanced up at the stone faced demon staring at him.

"Sir I'm sor-"

"The leg Flug."

With one last worried glance, Flug started the same process on the other leg. A thought began to dawn on him, as he tied the remnants of a lab coat around the wound, blood still beginning to seep through.

"how are we getting back home?" he muttered to himself, still staring at where the arrow used to be.

"Speak up Flug." 

"you teleported us here, sir" Flug started, turning his attention to his boss, and surveying his injuries. "and you are not even remotely strong enough to get us back home."

"Nonsense." Black hat started, beginning to stand. The second he started to put pressure on his leg he gasped sharply and collapsed, Flug rushing to catch him before he hit the ground. Sharp hot points began forming at the corners of his eyes.

He thought he was used to pain. He had been shot stabbed, ripped apart, and even set on fire. But it had always been over in a second, his form remolding over the injury and the pain subsiding until nothing was there. Pain strength, he could take. Pain endurance however-

"Sir?"

Black hat glanced up and Flug could see the tears beginning to form at the edges of his eye. He took a breath to steady himself. This was a crazy idea.

"Could we take a cab?"

\----

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first work!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug tries to keep Black Hat from killing someone who is only doing their job.

Needless to say, taking a cab took a little convincing. But in the end, Flug and Black hat stumbled out of the alleyway into the street, the tall grey skinned demon, leaning heavily on the scientist for support. The pair staggering out like a monster with two heads.

If it wasn't well past midnight it would have been a sight. Maybe even the front page news.

Struggling with his boss on one arm, Flug desperately waved out to an oncoming yellow car. The taxi slowed and stopped, rolling down the driver's side window. Before the driver could say anything Flug interrupted

“Black Hat Manor, 666 Black Hat island.” he ordered, opening the back door and attempting to gently shove Black Hat in.

“You boys need some help?” The cab driver asked, looking out the window at the scene. Flug had just succeeded in getting the bleeding demon into the back of the cab. He flipped back around and leaned into the drivers window.

“Black Hat Manor, 666 Black Hat island.” He said darkly. 

The driver stared at him for a second. While a man in a paper bag mask wasn't exactly the most intimidating thing in the world, the blood and dirt that were splattered across it made whoever it was seem a little more serious.

Besides, anyone going to Black Hat Manor probably wasn't someone to mess with.

“Alright.”

After Flug got in on the other side the driver took off without another word.

It remained awkwardly silent in the car, Black Hat’s heavy hitched breathing the only thing besides the sound of the car running.

He gazed out the window for a second. It was rare when he wasn't driving. It was a long car ride so Flug was able to fully appreciate how idiotic calling a hill in the middle of a city an  _ island _ was. Black Hat really didn't have to be that dramatic, and Black Hat Manor was intimidating enough.

“Flug.”

Black Hat’s voice cut him from his thoughts.

“Do you have anything-” he grunted, shifting his shoulder up into a different position. “For pain?”

“Uh…” Flug began digging through his pockets, finally landing on a simple aspirin bottle, he pulled it out, but hesitated. “It might turn your liver black.”

Black Hat’s glare was enough to silence him and to hand over the bottle. Black hat bit off the lid and dumped the entire contents down his throat.

The silence was deafening.

“You boy’s like music?” The driver broke the quiet, flipping on the radio and sending a chorus of pop music wavering in the car.

Fire flickered in Black Hat’s eyes. He began to sit up, reaching for the drivers neck. Flug coughed loudly, drawing Black Hat’s attention and shook his head sharply.

Black Hat sighed and settled back in his seat. Glaring daggers at the driver and pondering something. With a small flick of his wrist the radio sputtered and shut off, light black smoke rising from the device

“Aw man, damn things busted again.”

“Too bad.” Black Hat growled.

Flug glared at him.

“Well, boys, looks like we’re here.”

Never before had Flug been so grateful to see the manor. He fished out a fifty and thrust it at the driver before scrambling out and over the side door to help his boss out.

The cab driver stared at the bill and then at the still struggling, but rapidly fleeing pair.

“Be careful of the guy inside, I hear he’s a real asshole.” The driver joke amiably. 

Black Hat growled, and reached out to try and shift his hand into larger claws to rip through the cabby’s jaw. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for the cabby, it merely looked like the stranger in a top hat was waving goodbye.

Flug glared back, but continued to drag Black Hat to the gates and up to the steps of the hat shaped manor.

Still safely inside the taxi, the driver chuckled to himself. “What a weird couple.”

\----

Recovery was slow and tedious, especially for Black Hat (dear lucifer in hades, is this was humans had to deal with all the time?) and being on bedrest certainly detracted from the entire 'super all powerful villain' facade that he had worked so hard to build.

After more than a few demands, and at least three death threats, Flug fixed up a way he could release his weekly advertisement without too much strain. at least not too much strain on Black Hat. Flug was a different story entirely.

At least Black Hat finally had a reason to carry around that cane.

"We'll that went fairly well I believe." 

Black hat winced as he was laid down into bed by that accursed blue bear, Flug hovering by to make sure nothing was seriously wrong.

“Have you made any progress as to what the hell that arrow was dipped into yet?” Black hat grumbled as he settled in the large bed.

“I’ve managed to separate some of it’s components sir, but it was mixed with your blood fairly well...” Flug trailed off, considering whether or not to ask a question.

“Spit it out Doctor.”

“Is it- I mean- would it be possible to get a blood sample from you sir?” Flug winced expecting an oversized blow to come barreling toward him. But nothing came. Flug dared hope. Black Hat seemed to actually be considering this.

“Fine. Do it quick.” He ordered sharply.

Flug raced to his bedside, pulling out one of the syringes he always seemed to have in one of his lab coat pockets and gently took his bosses weakened arm. He pulled a vial full so quickly Black Hat didn't notice he was done until Flug stood back up.

"Is there anything else i can do sir?" the bundle of nerves seemed a little more focused, as if the nerves were driving him to a purpose.

"No," Black Hat tried to wave him off, but winced, shutting his eyes tightly as he accidentally raised the wrong arm. Flug reached out but pulled back sharply when his boss glared at him. 

"Just, get back to work." He muttered

"Oh, of course sir." Flug responded dutifully.  that was the first time Black Hat had told him to get back to work in weeks. Things just might be getting normal again. he turned and ushered 5.0.5 out the door, pausing just before following.

"Just call if you need anything, jefecito" he added. Black Hat raised an silent eyebrow, and Flug quickly fled the room.

Black Hat watched the scientist leave, a small smile crossing his face.

As the door closed, his eyes closed and in seconds he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter folks! Thank you so much for such a warm welcome!


End file.
